


Requiem

by VanfenyWolfein



Category: Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanfenyWolfein/pseuds/VanfenyWolfein
Summary: Someday, somehow your soul will entwine with mine and we’ll be together forevermore. (Nishikage Seiya x Nosaka Yuuma)





	Requiem

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse the awful grammar and writing, English is not my first language. Anyway, it was written with all my love for this ship and its fandom. Hope you like it. Critiques are truly appreciated.  
> (Sorry if it’s way too OOC. It’s supposed to be narrated from Nishikage’s point of view.)

_Too late you’re calling out my name to raise me up out of my grave._

It has been a couple of months since you passed away, and I still have a million things to say. I refuse to believe that you are no longer among us, that you have left this world when you still had a whole life ahead. I can’t accept that all those dreams of yours were destined to have a fatal course. I remember all those times we went out shopping or having an ice-cream when everything seemed so well, although those little unwelcomed cells in your body were spreading,  killing you slowly, silently. I recall how excited you were about being part of Japan’s National team and how you were supposed to be the best player the world would have ever seen. You backed out last minute when medical treatment was scheduled. The treatment didn’t happen, but we had already made other arrangements. You wouldn’t be in the field, showing off your flawless tactics but you’d be our strategist, our second coach. The one that would guide us, tell us how improve our plays and defeat our opponents in the blink of an eye. Unfortunately, your health was deteriorating. Your appearance during the last meeting previous to the final was a brave attempt at normality. You looked so fragile. Your smile wasn’t the same as always.  It was one of despair as if you already knew your light was not to last longer.

After coming back to Japan, I began arranging a journey abroad to visit all those places you’d only seen in history books. This would also be a healing venture and you would take with you the vitamin C infusions prescribed to boost your immune system but never used due to the disinterest of Gekko Electronics in this well tried treatment to expand your lifespan as much as possible. I had the most wonderful journey planned ahead for us. Sadly, it was cursed to never happen as the beautiful and fragile machine of your body little by little puttered to a halt, despite weeks in hospital trying to fix various symptoms. My beloved captain, I remember those words you told me philosophically during your last week on Earth, “Wish I had someone to accompany me in this path to the Pure Land and help me cross the Sanzu River”.  This shouldn’t have happened, not yet. You were meant to be among the brightest stars in the firmament after achieving all of your goals, our dreams. Wish I had never seen how your light went off. How the fire that once burnt within you got extinguished before I even realized.

I will continue remember you through all the images grabbed in my head. I’ll collected them and keep them close to my heart. I will forever think of you as the brave boy I once knew who literally jumped across the fire to save an innocent life when you seemed very well though those little undesirable cells were already lying in ambush. My dear Nosaka-san, sweetest Yuuma, our paths will cross once again someday, I know for sure. For now, you’ll keep on living in the hearts and minds of all those who knew you and loved you. You shall never be forgotten. Though I’ll forever regret not to have told you all those sweet lovely words I only said whenever you were resting, put in an artificial sleep to relief you from the terrible pain you felt at times.  I truly wish I would have mustered the courage to tell you face to face how much you really meant to me and how much I loved you despite the things that happened through all this last couple of years. Now you’re only going to live in my heart and mind, your dreams will be mine from now on and I promise you they’ll become true. Someday, somehow your soul will entwine with mine and we’ll be together forevermore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Find me on Twitter VanfenyWolfein and Tumblr just-a-nameless-cat :)


End file.
